millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Good Day Sunshine!
is an original solo song performed by Nakatani Iku. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Saa, ikou kitto tanoshii yo! Ranraran tte utacchau Saa, ikou kitto tanoshii yo! Honto ni ii otenki da yo ne! Ichiban okiniiri no ne, totteoki no SHUUZU to Kawaii PINKU iro no ne, daisuki na BAGGU de Hajimete otsukai nan dakedo "Chanto hitori de daijoubu?" Nante iu desho Kodomo atsukai shinaide yo ne! DOA o akete, saa "ittekimasu!" Itsumo minna de gakkou e iku michi Hitori dattara nandaka dokidoki shichau yo Chotto dake otona ni natta kibun Saa, ikou kitto tanoshii yo! Ranraran tte utacchau Saa, ikou kitto tanoshii yo! Honto ni ii otenki da yo ne! Dare tomo hanasanai de ne, aruiteru dake de Ima made shiranakatta koto ni kizuitan da yo Uta ga jouzu da ne, suzume tachi Sora tte konnani aokattan da ne Kirei na hana mo saitetan da iroiro na iro de ippai ni! Itsumo tochigau gakkou e iku michi Omoshirokutte nandaka ukiuki shichatta KYANDII mitai ni kirakira shiteru kara Mitsuketa koto ga takusan atta yo Kaettara zenbu, minna ni hanashite ageyoo KYANDII mitai ni kirakira dattatte Kondo issho ni ikou yo! tte iwanakucha! Saa, ikou kitto tanoshii yo! Ranraran tte utacchau Saa, ikou kitto tanoshii yo! Honto ni ii otenki da yo ne! |-| Kanji= さぁ、いこう♪きっと楽しいよ！ランララン♪って歌っちゃう さぁ、いこう♪きっと楽しいよ！ホントにいいお天気だよね！ いちばんお気にいりのね、とっておきのシューズと かわいいピンク色のね、大好きなバッグで はじめておつかいなんだけど 「ちゃんとひとりで大丈夫？」なんて言うでしょ 子どもあつかいしないでよね！ ドアを開けて、さぁ「いってきます！」 いつもみんなで学校へいく道 ひとりだったらなんだかドキドキしちゃうよ ちょっとだけ大人になった気分♪ さぁ、いこう♪きっと楽しいよ！ランララン♪って歌っちゃう さぁ、いこう♪きっと楽しいよ！ホントにいいお天気だよね！ だれとも話さないでね、歩いてるだけで いままで知らなかったことにきづいたんだよ 歌が上手だね、すずめたち 空ってこんなに青かったんだね キレイな花も咲いてたんだ いろいろな色でいっぱいに！ いつもとちがう学校へいく道 おもしろくってなんだかウキウキしちゃった キャンディーみたいにキラキラしてるから みつけたことがたくさんあったよ 帰ったらぜんぶ、みんなに話してあげよっ キャンディーみたいにキラキラだったって♪ こんどいっしょに行こうよ！っていわなくちゃ！ さぁ、いこう♪きっと楽しいよ！ランララン♪って歌っちゃう さぁ、いこう♪きっと楽しいよ！ホントにいいお天気だよね！ |-| English= Come on, let's go♪ it'll be definitely be fun! Sing the "Lanlalan"s Come on, let's go♪ it'll be definitely be fun! The weather's really good, right!? It's my favorite and precious shoes It's cute pink and it's by my favorite bag It's my first errand but "Are you perfectly alright with you alone?", you would say that Don't ever treat me like a child! Open the door and now, "I'm off!" I'm always on my way to school with everyone I'm alone, but it's somewhat exciting To feel like an adult for just a bit♪ Come on, let's go♪ it'll be definitely be fun! Sing the "Lanlalan"s Come on, let's go♪ it'll be definitely be fun! The weather's really good, right!? I'm just walking by, never speaking with anyone And I was aware that I didn't know them until now Singing skillfully with the sparrows The sky's so blue, right? Beautiful flowers bloomed They're filled with many colors! I always go on a different path to school It's amusing and it's somewhat cheery Because it's sparkling like a candy There's lots of things to be discovered Once everything's back home, let's talk to everyone~ It's sparkling like a candy♪ "This time, let's go together!" I really mean it! Come on, let's go♪ it'll be definitely be fun! Sing the "Lanlalan"s Come on, let's go♪ it'll be definitely be fun! The weather's really good, right!? CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 08 (sung by: Nakatani Iku) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Nakatani Iku